Life as a teenage hybrid
by JacobsImprintGirl
Summary: ever curious about what happens AFTER breaking dawn? well, feed your inner curiousity! just open it, i suck at the whole summary thing... and please review! :
1. Annorexics, wolves and meadows

Ok guys... here is my first story, hope you like it. It's based after Breaking dawn and Renesmee is 15 years old now and she's only gonna grow for one more year. Tell me if you like it and review please :)

IMPORTANT: **No WAY do I own the twilight series or any of it's characters. The only characters that are mine appear a little later on. :) It's all Stephenie Meyers' .... sadly :)**

Lots of love,

Jacob's Imprint girl

* * *

Renesmee P.O.V :)

"Wakey wakey!" Oh god, not yet, please, spare me! "Hmmmfphh" Alice was always the first one up at home. Well, I mean, the first one up to my room because technically no one ever sleeps except me so they don't need to be woken up. "You're getting up now." Stated my favourite aunty. "Good to know" I grumbled from under my purple duvet. "Actually, I'm telling you this because you're planning on cutting school today and I don't really think that's a good idea because you haven't been to school for three days Nessie." Said my aunt, tugging at the bed sheets. I groaned overly loudly. "Fine, fine, I'm up ok. Let me get changed please?" I asked sweetly. "Of course hunny. I left some clothes for you in the bathroom ok?" I nodded, giving her grant to leave. As per usual, Alice had set out something nice for me to wear to school. Mum had warned her not to give me too nice a set of clothes because after all, I'm supposed to be fitting in, not sticking out. I put on the short shorts and cherry top and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen where Nanna Esm was cooking something good.

"Mmmmm smells good nanna!" I said, taking in the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. "Sit down sweet heart, the others are coming back soon." "Speak of the devil" Said Alice, entering the kitchen with the others, "And the devil shall come" I giggled. I hungrily shoved the pancakes down my throat as the rest of my family walked in. I hated it when they came back for breakfast. They just sat there watching me eat. It was so embarrassing! "Serious case of bedhead I see?" Teased Emmett. "Shut up Uncle Emm. Your hair isn't exactly perfect." I teased back. "I think his hair is too perfect" Said Aunt Rose as she started a long and sickening kiss with uncle Emmett. Seriously, it was cringeworthy. "Ewwww! Get a room!" I yelped. Everyone laughed and returned to watching me eat.

Grr, it was like eating cake with anorexics in the room- you always felt fat! Dad smiled and whispered _"I think you're perfect"_In my ear. I could always count on dad to lie, to make me feel better. Although the whole privacy issue had its' bad moments too. "Jacob is back in town Renesmee. He called this morning and said he'd give you a lift to school if you wanted." Mum said, brushing my hair as I ate and answered back "Woo hooo!" Dad shifted a bit and scowled. He had a BIG problem with Jake. I know he didn't like the whole imprinting thing but it's not like Jake could help it. Besides, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, he's just a friend... a good looking friend.... who i have the hotts for. **STOP RENESMEE, YOUR DAD IS LISTENING**, I tried to tell myself. Too late. "No, I'll drop you to school this morning Renesmee. You can see Jake after school." Said dad, rather loudly. "Oh come on dad! That's not fair!" I whined. I looked around the room for some support. "Well, you did say you were going to play some b-ball this afternoon with me Ness." Said uncle Emmett. "Yeah and we were supposed to go shopping before school Nessie..." Said Alice. Uncle Jasper just shrugged, he never minded too much. "Your dad knows what's best for you m'dear" Said Mum and Esme . I looked to Auntie Rose, SURELY she would be on my side! "What's so interesting about that mutt anyway?" Asked Rosalie.  
That was it. Enough is enough! I threw the bowl on the floor. "Eurgh! I hate you. all of you. You don't understand ANYTHING. Screw your PERFECT little family and your PERFECT little happy bubble. I love Jake and that's MY decision. I don't need any of you." I screamed, staring coldly at my father who looked hurt. Good!  
With my inspirational speech to all moody teenagers out there, I walked out, or ran...

"Jake, come pick me up. now." I said, in my quiet angry voice down the phone line. I had the feeling Jake was already nearby because it took him literally 3 seconds to get the the end of the driveway. "Hi honey. Why the rush?" He said, in his adorable husky voice. "I need to get away from here. We have like an hour to kill before school, can we go to the meadow or something?" I asked, rather desperately. "Sure, sure." He said, smiling his heart wrenching smile at me. How was I gonna tell him that I loved him? It had always been normal between us. We'd always been really good friends, and then one day, I just fell in love. It was so strange. Dad noticed straight away and so he told me the whole imprinting thingy, which I guess was supposed to put me off. But I didn't mind that he was a Werewolf and that he tied me to him with a magic spell or whatever. I didn't mind at all. When we got to the meadow, we lay down side by side for ages, not saying anything toeach other. "Jake, I gotta tell you something..." I started, mentally cursing myself for even thinking about speaking.  
"Shoot..." He said, smiling at me. "I have a crush on this boy... He's really hot, he's a nice...person.... and I think I'm in love with him..." I said, stuttering a little.  
Jake looked deep into my eyes with a hurt expression. Then he turned away a bit, sighing sadly. "Great. You inherited the Swan line of indecision and two timing." He mumbled. I thought about what he said. He was talking about when my mum had to choose between him and dad. He'd got it all wrong.  
"No, Jake, you don't understand.... It's not what you think."  
He looked up with a puzzled expression. "What then? Or rather, who?"  
I looked into the grass, blushing deeply. "It's you..." I said quietly.  
Without saying anything, He pulled my chin up and kissed me. Everything was perfect now.


	2. Bad music,chick flicks and invitations

Jacob's P.O.V:

I think it's fair to say that the ride to school was sufficently awkward. You never have much to say after a mind blowing kiss with a girl you've loved since she was born. I was totally psyiched that she loved me back.

"soo... can I tell my friends that you asked me out?" she asked, curiously. "To be fair, it was the other way round." I teased. She hit me playfully. "Whatever Jake. It's not supposed to be that way round, you know." she replied. I turned the radio full blast, listening to some good RnB. Nessie sung it very loudly as we passed back by the house on our way to school. Very un-Renesmee, she hated RnB.

Edwards P.O.V:

"Tell me how I'm s'posed to breathe with no air, can't live when I know you ain't there... no air, no air." ARGGGG! I knew it was Renesmee straight away, singing that stupid racket as loudly as possible. Thank God it was only for a minute though, as she passed the house no doubt. Wait a minute, why were they only just passing the house? School was... the other way... hmm, i will definitly investigate that. "Edward, I think we're being too harsh on Renesmee. She's a teenager now, she needs to have some sort of freedom..." Said Bella, trying her hardest to put on a convincing voice. "She's only 7 Bella. We said we would wait until she was atleast 15!" I said. "But she's got the mind, maturity and body of a 15 year old! Come on Edward, what did you think would happen? She's the spitting image of us, half and half. She may have got your beautiful looks, but she got my gravitational pull to anything slightly supernatural or dangerous. I think we should trust her Edward." I sighed, maybe she was right... Wait, no. I couldn't be won this easily. "I still don't think it's a good idea to let her be courted by that... mutt." I scoweld. "Edward! She loves him!" Fine, I guess she wins for now. I entwined my fingers into her hair and we began to kiss passionatly.

Renesmee's P.O.V:

I couldn't wait to get to school. Which was weird because I usually hated school. Ever since we moved back to forks though, I started to find ways to amuse myself at school. No way did I have to be a perfect student all the time. As long as I didn't do anything too bad, It was more inconspicuous than getting grade A on an advanced calculus test which everyone else failed.  
I ran into my home room looking around. Ah, there they were, my best friends, the only friends I ever kept. I suppose it was better now that we had decided to stay for University in Forks. I would be with them much longer, but I still would miss them when we eventually had to leave.

I sighed, looking at them from the door, as they were all in deep conversation about the latest chick flick or something. Flo, Michelle and Eleanor... My best friends. They were all really nice. Flo and Michelle are twins and they just moved down from Seattle and Eleanor was the only girl who bothered talking to me, or atleast, didn't only talk to me because they wanted to be hooked up with one of my "brothers". How eww. Some biatchh called Katy has a crush on my dad. Eww.

"Hey Renesmee!" Shouted Flo at the top of her voice. I ran over to them and gave them all a hug. "We were just talking about that movie we went to see on Friday." "Yeah, It was sooo awesome! It's a shame you couldn't come. I would be really mad if my brother made me stay behind to go bird watching..." I felt like I was gonna crack up there and then. Thank God I didn't. If only I could tell them that I was eating the bird, not watching it... Never mind. "Yeah, everyone keeps saying it's such a good movie. I'll come next time anyway... So what was it about?" They all smiled at eachother probably remembering this 'amazing' chick flick. "It was about, like, some friends who fell inlove with eachother and had to, like, battle against their family. It was so cute!" NO WAY! I love the irony. Now it's gonna sound cheesy when I tell them that me and jake are an official item. "Oh my god! Well, funny thing is, something happened like that to me this morning. Jake asked me out!" I said, blocking my ears as they all squealed. That was grade A cheesy. Totally gorgonzola.  
"OMG!!!" We spent the whole day basically talking it through, and I listened as they gave me useful tips on boys. As much as I hated the whole boyfriend girlfriend buzz and attention, the tips weren't too bad.

At lunch break I conference called my family because I wanted to ask them something. Since everyone knew them in forks, they decided they would pretend to be older and get jobs rather than go to school again. Makeup worked miracles these days. "Mum, can I invite the girls round for a sleepover?" I asked, secretly begging her to say yes. I winced as she began to speak.  
"Hmm... Well, I guess it won't be too bad, it is Easter holidays tomorrow, so I guess... yes." I jumped up and down, mind hugging my mum. "I love you!" I screeched. I launched off like a rocket,imagining the annoyed expression on dad's face. Ha. Take that you mean old vamp.

"Girls!" I shouted. They all ran over, probably drawn by my excitement. "What's up Ness?" Asked Michelle.  
"Slumber party at mine tonight! Call your folks, mine said it was cool." They all jumped up and down.  
My first slumber party.... this is gonna be fun! 


	3. Cafés, hot werewolves and cupid

Hello My lovelies :) I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I was out hunting for the week ;) Was a bit peckish...

I hope you like the new chapter , the sleepover is coming soon. (btw that's londonish for slumber party just incase you're american)

disclaimer: Mrs Meyer wrote it, I just took it and added a bit. :)

Claimer: Flo, Eleanor and Michelle are totally mine. Sorry guys, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA

Renesmee's P.O.V

"I swear we'll go to sleep early ok mum?" Begged Flo down the phone. I heard her give the ok with my vamp ears and did a little kerching in private. Everyone was allowed to come which was great. Jacob came to pick us up after school and took us down to La Push beach to hang out for a while. We were chatting about my house in the car as they had never been there. "Wait, one sec, Ness, you need to explain your family to me. I'm so confused" Ha, that made two of us! I hated telling the story that we stuck by. It was weird.  
"Ok, well my dad Edward and Alice are biologically related. My grandparents, Dr and Mrs Cullens adopted them when they were teenagers. They adopted Jasper and Rosalie too, then they adopted uncle Emmet. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet are engaged and aunt Alice and uncle Jasper are married. Then mum and dad had me." Wow, that was a mouthfull. No one ever questioned the story, no one cared enough really. "Wow, but you all look so alike... and you're all so...PRETTY!" Marvelled Eleanor. Great, my friends cared too much. "Really? I don't think we look that alike... Soo, do you guys want to get a hot chocolate? Doesn't look like we'll be swimming today." I said, swiftly changing subject and pointing out the grey cloud over head. "Yeah, we'll go down to the Rez Caf , you can wait here with Jacob." Said Flo, obviously trying to give us some alone time. She winked at me after saying it, which confirmed my thoughts.

"So a slumber party huh? That's a new one, considering vampires don't sleep." chuckled Jake. "aha, but I do!" I said, reminding him of my differences. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you have special talents" He winked. I threw sand at him and we had a sand fight for a few minutes before falling into the pit and lying down for some air. "You look really pretty today Renesmee," Complimented Jake. I blushed as he swept my hair from my face. He leaned in and kissed me. I eagerly returned the kiss for a while but then abruptly remembered I'de come here with friends who would probably be getting bored right about now. "I'll see you tomorrow or something yeah?" I said, rather dazed by Jake's beautiful gaze. "Sure, sure" he chuckled.

I ran down to the Caf where Emily and Sam worked. They decided to open the caf last year because they claimed they had nothing better to do with their time. It was a beautiful little place, which was always full and bustling with clients. I worked down there on saturdays sometimes to keep up the human act- besides, I needed a college fund! the girls all ordered a hot chocolate and I had a coffee. "You alright ladies?" Asked Sam. "Yeah" We all said in unison, before returning to our orders. "Oh, is Seth in?" I asked hopefully, searching the Caf for my favourite werewolf (obviously besides Jake, i didn't see him as a werewolf, more of a cuddly toy). "Uh-huh, he's in the kitchen, you can go and see him if you want." I turned to my friends and promised to be back in a minute, then ran through the kitchen doors. Seth was stading with his back facing towards me so I jumped straight on top of him. "Hey!" I yelled. "Jeez, Nessie! You nearly gave me a heart attack.!" He laughed. "Come to my table and meet my friends. They're really nice." He looked hesitant so I did him a favour and dragged him across to the table. As I pulled a chair up to the table for him, I noticed he was acting really strange. He was staring really deeply at Flo, who was unaware of him. He was looking at her so strangely, like there was no one else in the room.

OOOO MMMM GGGG!  
NO WAY! Seth was imprinting on Flo! No way! This was soooo unreal! I chocked a little in my excitement. It was just so amazing!  
"umm, guys, meet my friend Seth!" I squealed. They all said hello and Seth smiled a bit at Flo. "Yeah, so Seth, you needed to go to the toilet remember." I nudged him. I needed a minute with my best friends. "Huh?" He said, still looking at flo. I pushed him towards the toilets. "Poor guy, he has a bladder weakness you know?" I said, in a desperate attempt to get him to move for a second. He walked off looking very dazed.

As soon as he got out of earshot, Flo grabbed my shoulders. "WOW!" She said, in an excited whisper. I was really confused. "Wow what?" I asked. "Wow wow wow. he is AMAZING! He is SO hot! Oh my freaking God! Why didn't you tell me you had such beautiful friends." I laughed at the excited look on her face. The other girls were laughing too, Flo just couldn't contain herself. Seth came back smiling and looking very happy. "Hi, sorry, I was bursting." He said, apologetically, winking at me. "I need to go get some air" he continued. I giggled at my cunning plans which were so forcefull and obvious that laughing couldn't be helped. "What a co-inky-dink! Flo was just saying how hot she was." I said, pushing Flo this time. "I was?" She asked, nervously looking at Seth. "Yeah, remember. Seth, why don't you be a darling and go with her, just incase she gets... attacked by wolves....or something." I was litterally splitting my sides. Eleanor and Michelle looked really confused. Poor them. They were missing out on the funnyness. Seth took Flo's hand and led her out, probably to explain what was happening. I didn't worry too much about her reaction, it looked like that was pretty much sorted.

They were gone for ages but the girls didn't notice. I dialled seth's number "seth, we're leaving. Bring her back please." Then I called my dad, which was annoying because I didn't want to have to talk to him. "Dad, can you pick us up?" I asked hopefully. "I'll be there in one minute Renesmee." He replied, simply. Surely enough after a minute, Dad was standing outside the Caf . We all piled into his car and sat waiting for Flo. A few minutes later, Seth emerged out of the forest with Flo. Check this - They were ALL OVER EACHOTHER! They were doing some serious making out. It was so cute! i smiled, happy at my cupid skills, obviously though, I knew it wasn't really me. But whatever. Dad spoke really quietly, too quiet for human ears. "What the hell...." He started. Instead of answering, I replied in my thoughts. Seth imprinted on Flo! He looked at me in amazement. "Damn, now she'll know about us" I thought for a second and realised he was right. One less secret to keep. I sighed. Then I returned to not speaking to him and started singing RnB songs loudly in my head, just to show that I was really angry at him.

"Wow!" Said Flo, as she got in the car. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, because now we both knew the same things. It felt good to have someone else involved.  
"Drive Dad." I said, giving him the dirtiest look I could. He laughed, and drove off as we spoke about girly things. Tonight was gonna be great. 


	4. Mysteries, Secrets & Mistaken Identities

Hello Fellow Twilighters!

Can't take credit for this chapter, Flo wrote it (seriously, she did)

So enjoy :)

x

**

* * *

**

**Nessie P.O.V**

"So Flo, you know bout everything, huh? In on the secret?" said Emmet as Flo came through the door. I groaned. Trust Emmet to cast the air of mystery. Dad s eyes blazed at the carelessness of my Uncle. Flo glanced behind at her twin and Eleanor who were both looking really confused. "Yeah, erm" Michelle raised an eyebrow, and Flo blushed a vivid red before announcing she needed to go to the bathroom. Michelle followed her, obviously intent on getting the truth from her also. I just prayed that Flo wouldn t blab.

**Flo P.O.V**

OMG! They were vamps and Seth was a werewolf who had somehow fallen madly in love with me and my best friend isn t all human! Talk about overwhelming. And I thought this was just gonna be a normal slumber party. I had to get out the room before I blabbed, but then I saw Michelle following behind me. She seemed a bit mad. "Secrets, huh? You never keep secrets from me, I m your twin, your soul mate, but it looks like you ve found a new one."

"What am I meant to do? Seth told me that this should be kept a secret, and this was a sercret that needed to be kept! Shelley, I m not hiding anything! Im a really awful liar" and the blush just crept further up my neck. She put her hand on her hips. "Really? Then why are you lying?" Damn, caught. I tried to hide behind a veil of my hair, a thing I had seen Nessie do on countless of embarrassing moments, but I still felt flushed. As if by luck, Seth came upstairs to save my skin. He looked really flustered, bless him. "I was just..erm..coming to see if you were Ok and everything...I ll, like, show you to the bathroom" I giggled, despite my twins confrontation. "Found it!" Seth smiled. "Just checking. Are you guys okay?" He probably noticed my twin s furious expression. "We're fine, Seth" I winced at Michelles anger. Seth practically withered under her stare. "Bye then, s..sorry." He rushed downstairs. "What did you do that for?" I said. "Oh poor Sethy Wethy" mocked Michelle. "Did I scare him?" She wrenched off her green hairband, indentical to my red one, which I gave her last year. "And take your precious hairband, perhaps you can give it to your new boyfriend." With one last poisonous look at me, she flounced downstairs. I was in deep trouble now, and the fact that a host of vampires were only downstairs didn t seem all that scary to me now.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Flo came downstairs and she looked angry. I mean, I think it was Flo, but she wasn t wearing the hairband. Ive known the twins for a while now, but believe me it is really hard to tell them apart, they even sound the same. The only way I can tell who s who is by the fact that Flo wears a red band and Shelley wears a green one, but this twin was wearing neither. Both of them have jet black curly hair and blue eyes. They both wear the same clothes except in different colours. Problem is, I can never remember who's wearing which colour. She came up to me.

"I'm fed up of these secrets!" she said. Okay, definitely Flo, she's probably angry that she can't tell Michelle everything. "I don t think we can tell her, Flo, I mean, what would she say if I said: Yeah, I m a half human half vampire, my whole family are a coven of blood sucking creatures of the night and my boyfriend and your twins boyfriend are part of a pack of werewolves that only belong in story books? Yeah, she'd really take that seriously." Flo was looking at me weirdly, kind of eyes-popping-out-of-the-head-and-mouth-hanging-open look. "What the hell?" she said. My whole family were looking at me now and Dad was also looking shocked, and motioning at me to stop. Too late, damage done. I stared at Flo. "You're not Flo, are you?" She shook her head slowly. "And you heard everything I just said?" she nodded. Damn. I looked at Mum, desperate for some help. "Erm welcome to the family." Shelley just stood looking at the family of vampires and fainted straight off. Oops, ah well, this secret keeping was doing my head in anyway.


	5. Sisters, fights and good nights

Mornin to ye all!

I would like to extend my sincerest apologies about the last chapter. I had put all the quotation marks but I forgot to save the changes and stupidly didn't check. Please forgive me! I have now put them back in and SAVED it!

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Madz 308** as she pointed out the big mistake of mine.

Also to my other cool reviewers :) and Flo , Michelle & Eleanor who let me borrow their names and personalities.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight**

**claimer: But I own a black and silver ipod :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie P.O.V**

I'm not joking, It took us nearly 2 hours to calm Michelle down. Gramps was fanning her and uncle Emm was being helpful as ever, rolling around on the floor wetting himself laughing. It also took 2 hours for my family to stop laughing at the fact that I made a MAJOR cockup. I'm supposed to be smart, and yet I can't tell the twins apart. What an idiot...

**Flo P.O.V**

She's never gonna forgive me. She's never gonna forgive me.. She's never gonna forgive me. She's never gonna forgive me.  
Oh god, I'm the worst sister ever. She never keeps secrets from me. Oh god, Oh god. Crap she's coming out of the room with Dr Cullen.

**Michelle P.O.V**

"I HATE YOU FLORIANNE. DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. STUFF YOUR STUPID NEW FAMILY, YOU CAN FIND YOURSELF A NEW SISTER." I cannot believe she wouldn't tell me this. When we were in 5th grade, I told her about my boyfriend. And in preschool, I told her that I'de hid the cookies in the cupboard so that I could eat them later. And everyday, i tell her EVERYTHING. Yet she couldnt mention at any point today that some creepy wolf had printed her or something and that my BEST friend was a freaking VAMPIRE! I understand her not telling Eleanor, I mean, She's not her sister. Oh wait, sorry, even sisters aren't allowed to know things. Well whatever, everyone knows now, even Eleanor. I don't care. I'm not jealous.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Jesus, the amount of Jealousy emnating from Michelle is overwhelming! that sucks for her, I can sympathise, I dislike the werewolves too.

**Nessie P.O.V**

Oh lord. The twins were fighting. Not just with words this time. It took Emmett and Jasper to pull them apart. They look like cats to be honest. Well, It was mostly just Michelle attacking Flo. "I'm sorry, please, I was going to tell you!" Cried Flo. She looked like someone had wrenched out her heart. Seth was comforting her but she was struggling to stop crying. "No." Screamed Michelle. "You're not my sister. You're not my twin. You're dead to me." Ouch! She didn't even scream those words. She spat them. Great, I couldn't do anything to help. It was a sister thing. "Girls, please, we can talk about this calmly." Said my dad, trying to hold Shelly back. She stuggled free and moved towards the wall. "ew. Get off me vampire!" Shoot, I forgot that she was probably scared of us. "Shelly, don't worry, we don't eat humans. We're 'Vegetarians'. We only eat animals." I said, desperatly trying to convince her. I think Jasper let a wave of calm flood us because shelly went and sat on the sofa. "Tell me EVERYTHING. I mean everything." And so we did. Seth told her the werewolf legends, to which she reacted quite calmly and composed. I told her about our hunting habits and I explained our real family tree. She was really freaked out by that though, because she'd always seen My mum as a sister and my dad as a brother. "Well, I'm going to bed." She announced calmly. "I'll help you set out your sleeping bag." Offered her twin. Michelle threw her a dark glare. "Stay away from me." She spat again. Flo whimpered and sat down next to Seth. Eleanor was pretty ok about everything. She was a hippy kind of person. She was like Phoebe in friends, I think she always suspected something. It's hard to describe eleanor. She has blonde hair wich drags down to her butt and she highlighted it in different colours, green being the most dominant. She was into fairytales, horror stories and horoscopes so I don't think it creeped her out when she found out the truth. she walked up with Shelly. It was, afterall, nearly 3 am. We (the vampires) went into the kitchen to chat.  
"You are GROUNDED young lady" Said my dad, in a matter of fact way. I sighed, "I knew you'd say that. Aren't you happy for me? I don't have to keep secrets from my friends anymore. I don't have to LIE all the time." I said, searching for some sympathy.  
"Sweetie, we can't stay here forever. It'll be harder for you to leave them now..." Said mom. "I know. I'm sorry mom. But seriously dad, this is better for me."  
"No it isn't Renesmee. You don't know what's better for you. I've been doing this for years." He said through gitted teeth.  
If there was anything normal about my family, It was the constant arguments between my dad and I. I don't think he understands me really. He's so over protective. How the hell did my mom end up with him. Dad growled. Oops!  
"I forgot that you knew everything." I spat at him.

I ran out to the living room and grabbed Flo by the arm, pulling her away from her wolf boyfriend. He looked annoyed at me for disturbing their face sucking ceremony. "Sorry Seth, she needs to sleep." Flo really looked a mess. She had lipstick smudged all over her face from kissing, and mascara running down her face from crying. I took her into the bathroom and wiped her face with makeup remover. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?" whispered Flo, referring to the argument with her sister. "Sure she will! You're sisters, but I think It might take her some time." I whispered back.  
Flo looked down at her feet. I tried to change the subject quickly. "so what are you doing for the talent show on Friday? We've only got 3 days left you know."  
"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Me and crowds don't go together. But I think Shelly is doing something. I doubt she'lll tell me what though, since she's not speaking to me...."  
I patted her on the head and lead her to her sleeping bag, crawling over the two sleeping girlies.

"Night Flo."  
"Night Ness."


	6. Pancakes, Grandmothers & Cringey parents

**Yo! **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like AGES. I was hunting. Ok fine, I have no excuse.... _ But here is a short chapter to keep your minds fed.

LOL i spelt Kansas with a C, sorry bout that, I'm not american, it's all giberish in my head xD

**Disclaimer: damn Stephenie Meyer. she owns everything. **

**Claimer: flo, eleanor, michelle, YOU'RE MINE ;) MWAHAHAHA (and the pancakes)**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie P.O.V**

We had a lie in the next morning, no one was up until 10. I think the smell of pancakes downstairs got the girls up though, because as soon as Nanna started cooking, michelle yawned, Flo sat up and Eleanor opened the curtains. "Morning..." God, this was AWKWARD. Last night was fresh in everyone's mind. But I'm sure Flo and Shelly would make it up. They always had little fights.  
"What lovely weather Shelly," Said Flo, "Whatever." Apparently this was going to last a tad longer... "So... How about we go downstairs for breakfast? I can smell something good." I said, trying to get the mood back to normal. Eleanor opened the toilet door, "Woo, breakfast time girlies!" Ah, at least Eleanor was happy.  
We trudged down the stairs, following the scent of pancakes. "good morning my dears." said nanna, "Morning Mrs Cullen." They all replied, "Morning nanna! What are we having?" Nanna emptied the pan into our plates, "Pancakes, your favourite." At that point, all the other Cullens walked in to have their daily display. God, how weird they are.

**Eleanor P.O.V**

Wow, tense tense tense. But aside from the hate game that Michelle and Flo were playing, how cool was this house! Yeesh! I thought the twins had a nice house but I've been missing out! The kitchen looked like one of them 'houses from the future' things. It was so... shiny! Hmm, bit strange, the rest of the Cullens are just watching us eat. I feel under pressure. Crap, I've dropped maple syrup on my Pj's. Dammit.

**Nessie P.O.V**

"So, what time are you guys going home at?" I asked. "Well, I've got to be home like now really, because I'm babysitting my brothers. sorry Renesmee." Said Eleanor. What a shame, she was the one I needed to stay with. The only happy person in the room at present. "Yeah, we have to be home soon as well, it's our cousin's brithday..."Said Flo. Michelle hugged me and stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth, then they all got up and went upstairs to get ready.  
"Hmm, so, that was awkward." I said, looking down into my plate. "Umm, just a bit." Said uncle Jazz. Then they all burst out laughing. I suppose there was a funny side to it. "Renesmee, what are you doing today because your mom and I are going to Kansas to visit your grandmother." Now I'm really confused. "Wait, dad, you mean Florida right?" I asked. "No, Kansas sweetie, Renee and Phil have decided to move there." my mom cut it. Well, I guess I'm not surprised. Gran loved to travel.  
"Ok, well, I think I'll go to the Rez and see Jacob." I almost whispered. What a fail, dad wasn't deaf. "No." He said, staring a hole into my forhead. "Well, that's a cue for us to leave." Whispered Alice in my ear as my aunts and uncles got up and left. "Da-ad! What the hell! We JUST had this argument. I'm seeing Jacob." I said, in a half desperate, half adamant tone. "No Renesmee, you're going to Cansas." no way. no no no no! "Yes." Crap, dad could read minds, I always forgot that. What an anoying ability . "Edward, you always used to let her go to the Rez. Don't be mean..." HALLELUJAH mom spoke. No way was he going to say no now. "Fine, you can go." said dad, groaning. I did a little celebration dance and kissed my mom. Then my mom turned to dad and started kissing him. Oh yuck!  
"GET A ROOM." I shouted, running out of the kitchen. I'm sure I heard dad laugh, but I wasn't going to stick around to watch that. I ran up to my room to see it back in order. The girls had taken their stuff and left. Ah well. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey Nessie. You alright? I heard about last night." :) it was Jake "Oh yeah, nothing unusual, just a few fights here and there. Nothing a good dose of silence can't fix." "Haha, so what you up to today?" He asked "Well, I'm coming down to the Rez to see you."  
"Woo hoo!" I clicked the phone off and got into dad's car. He wouldn't mind, he could take Alice's pink Ferari. I'm sure he'd LOVE that...


	7. Restraint, complaints & Charles Darwin

Supp Dudes! Thanks for the reviews :) Keep them coming! Any ideas for what happens next? I have a few but I want to hear yours first.

I don't like the restraint on lagnuage I have to use. Apparently you Americans don't say snog, dont call ciggarettes fags and you don't say chav or butterz

Even though i have no intention of using those words, I feel like I'm being monitored xD never mind....

**disclaimer: :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

So as promised, I drove myself down to the Rez. It's funny, I've been driving down to the Rez all my life. ok well, not driving all my life, figure of speech. But up until now, It's never felt more than "I'm going to see Jacob". Now it's "I'm going to see _Jacob_" not the friend Jacob, the _boyfriend_ Jacob. Weird... I pulled up to the Rez Cafe parking lot and who do I see having another face on face ceremony? Flo and Seth. That's another weird thing, Seth is a baby. A large baby, but he's always been little sethy-wethy who makes me laugh so hard I spray cola out of my nose. Now he's not sethy-wethy anymore. Must be what it feels like for dad. Wait, I didn't say that. Eww. I just sympathised with the dark side.

"Heyyy guys!" I said, walking towards the oblivious couple. "Mmhmm." Wow, I love being greated so enthusiastically. "Where's Michelle, Flo?" Weird, I thought the fight would have died down by now. The twins NEVER go somewhere without eachother. "I don't care about her." Said Flo, in the breaths between Seth's kisses. Woah! Double take, did Flo just say I don't care about Michelle or am I going loony? "Excuse me?" I asked. "Mmhmm." Ok, this is ridiculous. "Michelle's right." I said, knowing that would hit a nerve. Flo pushed herself away from Seth's tight grasp. "What?" She asked, in a menacing tone. "What's wrong with you? You've changed so much that I don't even recognise you anymore." Poor Seth, girl fights must be confusing. "Well..well...You're just jealous. Everyone's jealous." HA HA HA. "HA HA HA Oh per-lease! Jealous of what? Sethy-wethy?" Seriously girl, are you gonna tell me I'm jealous of my baby brother? "Hey, I'm not called Sethy Wethy!" Seth said. Flo stood there looking half guilty half angry. Well, no time to act on it I'm afraid Flo. I just turned and did the movie thing where the bitch walks off in the middle of a fight. I kept walking until I reached Jacob's house, working up my anger as I cursed Flo. How could she change like this? That wasn't the girl I loved. That was a wolf girl zombie who'd replaced her over night. I knocked on the door a little too hard when I got to Jacob's house. Ok, very hard.

"Hey Ness! Woah, whats with the hole in the door?" All my bottled up anger needed using.  
"Shut up." And with full force, I began a long, fierce kiss which lasted all the way to Jake's bedroom. I'de like to say he was the one who forced me to pull myself off him, but no, it was me. sadly, my father's head popped into my face. A scary sight, I know, but hey, thank god it did when it did. Jacob has no self restraint. And besides, I want him alive tomorrow.  
"Damn Nessie." He said, breathing harder than a fat guy after a marathon. "Sorry Jake. My father would highly dissaprove of you corrupting my innocence." What a fail, I can never sound posh. He snorted at my efforts though, they were snort worthy. "Innocence. right. Yeah I forgot about Edward. He's going to be a problem." I laughed at jake's creased face. "You'll get wrinkles quicker is you worry too much jakey-boy." I teased. He kissed me playfully. "Whatever Nessie." I let him carry on for a while but the whole Flo-Seth-Michelle thing was really bothering me. "Ok, what's up Ness. You're not with it today." Asked Jake "Seth imprinted on Flo. Michelle isn't talking to Flo. Flo doesn't care. It's all messed up. It's this stupid imprinting thing." Oh crap, the last bit just came out. Totally uncalled for on my behalf. Jake looked at me with a hurt expression. "Is that what you think? That a love so strong and impenetrable is stupid?" He asked me quietly. I looked down at my feet in shame. How could I say something like that? "No, I, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..." "You just meant that everything is going wrong because Seth imprinted on Flo." I looked up at him, with tears filling in my eyes. "No... Forget it..." There's no way I was letting Jacob see me cry. I ran home.  
So this is what it feels like to be a teenager. The irrational emotions and reactions, the mood swings that leave everyone with whiplash, the word vomit & the feeling that everything is always tumbling downhill. It sucks.

"Renesmee? Why are you home so early?" Asked my Grandmother, as I rammed through the door. I hid my head in shame and ran to my room. I just cried for ages. How could I say that to Jake? I knew that imprinting was a fragile issue. And how could Flo do this to her sister and to everyone? I think I must have been crying for about 2 hours until I finally dried out.

**Edward P.O.V**

_At Edinburgh University Darwin neglected medical studies to investigate marine invertebrates, then the University of Cambridge encouraged a passion for natural science._

Give me strength! Renesmee is getting better and better at blocking me out. This is ridiculous. She's crying and no body knows why.

"Bella, we can't just let her cry all evening." I said desperatly. My love looked up at me reassuringly. "Don't worry Edward, she's only being a teeanger. This is perfectly normal. I'm sure she has her reasons. Let her be." I still wasn't too convinced. She'd been up there for nearly two hours.

"Dude, I think your kids got PMS. I can't even hear the TV." "Hilarious Emmet." As per usual, Emmet had some good input to the problem. "Edward, I can go talk to her!" Squealed Alice, keen to do some girl talk. I shook my head firmly, "No Alice. Bella said this is normal, we should leave her alone." My sister's face fell and she walked off with her chin in the air. "Leave her to me Edward," Said Rosalie, walking towards the stairs. I ran infront of her, "No. Did you not just hear me Rosalie?" "Yeah but come on... Bellas not exactly..." I cut her off with a look. So typical Rose to think that she could handle a daughter better than my beautiful wife. "fine." She said, looking at me skeptically. For now, Renesmee could stay upstairs. I'm sure she would come downstairs tomorrow and explain what happened at Jacob's.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Aghh! This is unbearable, I want to hang myself. Renesmee is overflowing with sadness and anger. Why is no one ever happy? The closest I get to happiness is when I'm sitting next to Emmet, and he and I have a different version of the happy place - mine not envolving any beds or Rosalie. It's like a funeral parlour today. Edward is worried, Bella is masking worry, Rosalie is set to Kill Edward and Alice is a bit put out. Emmet is watching a game on SkySports so i think I'll go sit next to him....


	8. Scrambled eggs, Bugattis and couches

Hey Guys! So I have no excuse this time. Fanfic completely slipped out of my tiny mind. I am thinking up ideas for this story and I have an inkling of where I want it to go but I'm gonna think about it before I write the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you for being so patient! :D

**Renesmee P.O.V**

"Renesmee, we're leaving now!" My mum's voice travelled up the stairs, under the door and into my ears which woke me up very quickly. "Huh? Oh…bye." I mumbled, knowing that they would be able to hear me from under my pillow. I looked around my room and boy did my eyes hurt. Crying and sleeping for 3 days is never a good combination. I figured I should probably get some food and then try and patch up that grave I'd managed to dig. I dragged my body up and went downstairs to find Alice cooking eggs for me already. Of course.

"Hey sleepy," she teased, serving up the eggs on my pre-set plate, "I guess having a psychic aunt has its advantages every once in a while" I smiled at her. It was an odd feeling if I'm honest, especially when you don't use those muscles for a few days. I must smile more today. "Ah, but the psychic aunt forgot the all-important ketchup so no points for you today." I teased back as Jasper walked into the kitchen. "Well hello there miss suicidal! Is this it or are you going to swing back into one of your kill me now moods today?" said Jasper, half-jokingly, half seriously. "Oh shh. I've decided to fix the mess. It was beginning to clog up my airways." Technically that was fine since breathing was more of a habit but something needed to be done about Jacob and the twins. "So did dad go with mum?" I asked through mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. "Of course Nessie, they go everywhere together. They're in love." stated Alice, cuddling her own soul mate by the fridge. "Yuk. Love. It's so overrated." I scowled into nowhere. Alice raised her eyebrows as high as they could go, "I thought you were head over heels a minute ago with a certain wolf whose name I'm not mentioning. Jacob." I got up a put my plate in the dish washer, "Well now I've got my head screwed on my neck again and I can see that love is dumb." And with that, I walked out into the driveway.

Now for the daily dilemma; which car to drive around with today? Disappointingly to my mother I have inherited the 'Cullen Car Syndrome' as she liked to call it. I can't help it; I like to know that my car looks good. My car is another girl's make up. So today I thought I'd go with the Bugatti Veyron. If my plan at mending some bridges failed, at least I could drive away from the scene as quickly as possible. As I started it up, the familiar roar of the W16 engine comforted me which was slightly odd but it made me feel good so who was I to complain.

Unfortunately, the familiar view of the Rez didn't ease my nerves like the car had so successfully done. Firstly, I have no idea what to say Jacob, secondly, he might not even open the door and thirdly even if he does open the door, he will probably close it just as quickly. Argggg!

.nothing.

BANG BANG.

Click. Click. Eeee.

"Oh. It's you." That's the spirit. I shouldn't be surprised; I wasn't expecting a great opening line to be perfectly honest. "Yeah… look, can we talk?" Was that a reluctant nod? "Sure. Come in." Charming.

I'd never felt like a stranger in the Black house before; it was my favourite place in the world. But today, it felt cold and unwelcoming, probably echoing Jacob's feelings. I sat down on the couch making space for Jacob but he decided to sit himself on the stool by the kitchen counter instead. Ouch.

"Right, so I'll start… I never meant to offend you with the imprint comment. It just sort of slipped out, not because those are my sentiments towards it, but because the whole Michelle and Flo argument kind of got to me… I was a bit overwhelmed so yeah…" I looked down at my feet to avoid his gaze. The minute of silence felt longer than any other minute I'd lived through so far.

"Do you feel like you have to love me?" asked Jacob serenely. This caught me off guard.

"What? Wh…What? Why would you even ask me something like that?" I spluttered, lifting my gaze from my black shoelace to his black eyes. "_I_ was the one who told you I liked you. _I _was the one who argued with my dad to see you. _I_ was the one who came here stupidly thinking that you knew how I felt about you. That was a stupid idea." I huffed as I got up from the couch. "I love you Jacob Black and if you doubt that then it was stupid of me to come here and ask for your forgiveness."

I started to make my way to the door but a hot hand grabbed my arm and pulled me face to face with Jake.

"That's what I needed to hear."


End file.
